Avenger and Loki Dreamin'
by BraveMerida
Summary: (DISCLAIM: I own nothing of Marvel. I totally wished I did, but I don't yet. If I did, Loki would have his own movie by now and "Thor & Captain America Take Chicago" would be a sitcom coming out this fall. ;D) Just another fanfic about the awesomeness of Marvel. Please don't take any of it seriously.
1. We're Up All Night to get Loki

"Loki! This is madness!" Thor called out to his brother as he chased Loki down. He tried to throw his hammer at Loki, but he somehow missed.

"Really?" Loki stopped and asked. "Because, for me, this is just a casual Monday."

With that, Loki disappear. Thor looked around to see where he went, but couldn't find him. "Dang it, Loki." Mumbled Thor as he began flying around in a hurry. "Thanks to you, I'm missing The View."

"I don't see him," said Iron Man into his mic to Captain America as he flew pass the Statue of Liberty. "I'm gonna do another lap around,"  
"Um, I don't think that'll be necessary, Tony." Answered Cap. through the mic.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your help is needed elsewhere. Look to your left."  
Iron Man did. And, to his surprise, he saw Cap. in the distance, fighting what seemed to be a hundred and one aliens from Loki's army.  
"Oh, shoot." Said Iron Man as he began to fly over to help. "I thought we got rid of all of those freaks a while back,"  
"Yeah, I think we did. But hey, this is Loki we're handling here. Heaven knows what that guy is capable of."  
Iron Man touched down and began helping Cap. fight the aliens.

But after a while, they noticed one small detail.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Cried Cap. after punching his 172ed alien.  
"Yeah," replied Iron Man. "We're gonna need backup,"  
And (what a coincidence! Que the the perfect timing!) at that very moment, in came the Hulk.

All the aliens were dead in five minutes.  
"How...How..." Mumbled Cap. in shock.  
Iron Man grimaced. "Dude, your making me look bad." He said.  
"Sorry," said Bruce as he went back to normal. "Hey, I think Thor, Tasha, and Clint have thus covered now. You guys want to go see Frozen again?"  
"Sure!" Declared Iron Man and Captain America. Then the three went arm-in-arm together and began skipping away, singing "Let It Go".

"Loki, come on! This has to stop!" Yelled Thor when he FINALLY found Loki.  
"No way!" Loki yelled back. "Besides, I got you right where I want you."  
At that moment, Loki cut some kind of rope. Afew trees fell down and revealed Jane tied down to the ground.

"THOR!" Cried Jane.  
"JANE!" Yelled Thor. But, before he could go up and save her, Loki stopped him.  
"One more move, and I shoot her with my scepter!" Yelled Loki.  
Thor stopped in his tracks. "Don't hurt her, Loki." Plead Thor.  
"I can't promise you anything," said Loki. "But, I will let her go if you do what I say."  
Thor grimaced. "What is your desires, Brother?"  
Loki smiled. "Now that's more like it. Now, first, I want you to backstab all the Avengers."  
"What?!"  
"Second, stop interrupting me. Third, you know that Walmart a few blocks down the road? You must grab me some Lucky Charms and- Argh!"  
Loki fell to the ground.  
Behind him stood the Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"Well, that went well." Said Hawkeye as Thor untied Jane. "Now we can go see Frozen together! Oh, let it go..."


	2. Let It Go, Nick Fury

"Ouch! Your squeezing me!"

"Hey! Who took my Twinkies?!"

"Dude, can you pass me the popcorn?"

"Can you *please* get your hand off my leg?!"

"Dang! I ran out of Pepsi,"

The Avengers were at the movie theater watching (you guessed it!) Frozen.

"Guys, shhhh!" Demanded Tasha. "This is my favorite part!"

They all laughed. Then Steve asked the most serious question in the history of the history : "Hey, who are you guys favorite Disney Princess?"

"Oh, mine is Merida." Tasha answered first.

"Me, too." Agreed Clint. "Brave was a great movie."

"Of course you two pick Merida," said Tony with a mouthful of popcorn. "She could be you two's love child,"

"Oh, shut it!" Declared Tasha, throwing some Skittles at him.

"Whatever, ginger!" Joked Tony, ducking.

"Hey, who's your favorite Princess, Tony?" Asked Clint.

"Oh, that's easy. Jasmine. Gosh, what a woman,"

"I should of guessed," Tasha rolled her eyes.

"How about you, Thor?" Asked Steve.

"Gee, I don't really know." Thor mumbled as he stuffed down his 17ed Pop Tart. "I guess Arial. Her father and my father know each other."

"Wow. I didn't know that." Said Steve. "Mine would be Repunzel. She's so sweet."

"Mine would be Belle," said Bruce. "She gives me hope."

Tony laughed really hard at that.

"Hey, what about you, Loki?" Thor asked his brother.

Everybody looked over at Loki, who was lying on the floor with Thor's hammer on top of him, keeping him down.

"If I give you my answer," Loki says. "will you get them damn hammer off me."

"No, but I share to you some of my M&Ms." Said Steve as he shook the box in front of Loki's furious face.

Loki grabbed the box and began eating some of them. "Elsa," Loki answered. "I know she's now a queen, but she was once a Princess too, you know."

"Oh, yeah." Said Bruce.

"Hey! You two could make a awesome couple!" Declared Tony.

"Yeah, he wished." Said Thor, laughing.

Loki frowned as he ate more M&Ms.

"Sorry I'm late," they all heard Nick Fury say as he came in the theatre and plopped down on one of the chair. "I ran into Wolverine on the way here. It wasn't pretty."

"Oh, yeah. Him." Said Tasha.

"Anyway, I have good news." Nick said as he to a handful of Steve's popcorn. "We finally know how to keep Loki out of trouble for good."

Loki scold. "Very funny. Nothing can keep me down. Besides this darn hammer, of course."

Nick jumped a mile. "Loki! Gee, I didn't see you there! Can you pass me the M&Ms?"

"Can we talk about the whole stop Loki forever thing later?" Asked Clint. "I wanna finish the movie."

"Okay." Said Nick, mouth full. "Anna's my favorite Princess, after all."


	3. Lock-Up Suggestions

The next day, everyone was at HQ. We will catch up with everybody else later, but for now let us see what Tony and Clint are doing first.

"Alright. First you pick your character." Instructed Clint as Tony did as he was told on a laptop.

"Okay. Hey, I like this one. He kinda looks like Tom Cruse." Said Tony, clicking away on the keyboard.

"Fine, now start the game."

"Done."

"Okay, now just go right. No, no, no, the other right!"

"All right! Sheesh! I got it!"

"Up! Up! Go up, damn it!"

"I can't! The darn thing won't let me! I just go there instead-"

"Noooo! Don't go over-"

"-There."

Yup. Hawkeye was trying to teach Iron Man how to play Happy Wheels. And failed.

"Well, that was really stupid." Said Tony as Nick Fury came up.

"Hey guys, have you seen the others Avengers?" Nick asked as Tony shut the laptop down.

"Oh, yeah." Said Clint. "I know there here at HQ somewhere,"

"Well, go find them and bring them in here." Nick instructed. "I need to talk to all of you. Now."

"Roger that." Said Tony as he went right and Clint went left.

Clint ran around and finally found Tasha and Thor. They were in the kitchen and Tash was trying to teach Thor how to make pizza.

"Okay," said Tasha, holding the dough like she was about to spin it in the air. "Now you hold it like so,"

"Ummmm," Thor flung his dough here and there before finally figuring out how to hold it.

"Good! Now you toss it up and down like this,"

Tasha threw her dough up and down afew times.

"Okay." Thor replied as he toss it up-

*CRASH!* His dough went right through the ceiling and into the sky.

"Wow," mumbled Tasha as she, Thor, and Clint looked up through the hole in the ceiling for a few seconds. "Maybe we'll make just one pizza."

"Yeah, good idea." Said Thor, still staring at the sky.

"Hey, guys." Said Clint. "Nick wants to talk to us."

"About Loki?" Asked Thor.

"I don't know. Probably."

"Alright. Onward."

"You guys go ahead," said Tasha as she waved them off. "I'm just gonna finish up my pizza first."

"Okay. See ya."

Clint and Thor went off.

Tasha just stood there tossing the pizza dough up and down when (You guessed it!) Thor's dough came back to earth and landed on her head.

"Of course," she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Tony finally found Steve and Bruce. They were watching National Lampoon's Vacation on one of the TVs.

"Okay, so I know the dad is named Clark," said Steve, who sat with his legs crossed next to Bruce. "But what is the name of the hot chick he omost eats a dog pee sandwich for?"

"She doesn't have a name," mumbled Bruce, who was clearly getting annoyed. "But if she did we never tell us."

"Oh, I get it." Silence. "So, when those the aunt die?"

"After her dog those. Sheesh."

"Wait. The aunt dies?" Asked Tony as he sat next to them. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Then they tie her to the top of the car." Said Bruce.

"Spoiler alert!" Declared Steve.

Tony chuckled. "So, why did I come in here again? Oh, right! Fury wants to see all of us."

"Oh, alright."

They all got up, paused the movie, and walked to the other room.

"Hey, how those a DVD player work again?"

"Argh, Steve! Quit with the questions!"

Finally, the Avengers Assembled (See what I did there? Heh heh.) in one room to hear what Nick Fury had to say.

Thor was the first to speak.

"So, Nick." He began. "Before you say anything, I must ask what do you suggest we approach the locking up Loki situation?"

"I say we tie him to a stake in the middle of NYC for a warning to everyone." suggested Tony.

"Maybe we can throw him into one of those X-Men schools to straiten him up," said Tasha, still combing pizza dough out of her hair.

"Hey! How about we leave him on a deserted planet near the sun?" Steve called out. "I mean, Thor is from space. I bet he knows of afew planets that'll be good for Loki."

"The lad gots a point," said Thor. "We could leave Loki on Jupiter. There's only a few orange aliens on there that are only two feet tall."

"Jupiter it is!" Declared Tony.

"I'll go pack some extra purple pants," Bruce says.

"Enough." Nick said, smacking the table to bring order. "All those ideas are absolutely ridiculous. -Except, of course, the stake one."

"Ha!" Mocked Tony as he made a peace sign.

"But, we are not gonna use any of those suggestions. Us at S.H.E.L.D. already came up with a idea of keeping Loki grounded."

"Oh, boy." Said Tasha. "Those it involve pain and misery? Crying and sorrow?"

"Well, not quite."

Right then, Loki walked pass them.

"Hello, morals. Hey, Thor." He said as he walked by. "I'm gonna be watching CNN."

"Not on the TV with the paused movie on it!" Steve called out.

"Whatever,"

It took about 30 seconds for The Avengers to process what they just saw. When they finally did, they all looked over at Nick and exclaimed, "WHAAAAAAAA?!"

"That's your plan?" Asked Clint. "Let Loki hang around us?"

"What if he escapes. AGAIN?!" Yelled Tasha. "Be deserves worst than that!"

"And what if he starts 'borrowing' our clothes again?!" Declared Thor.

"Don't worry," Nick told them. "S.H.E.I.L.D. Just made a machine that keep Loki down for good. Really."

"Oh, yeah?" Asked Tony. "What is it?"


End file.
